Daddy Dearest
by Irishnotes92
Summary: When Kendall's dad comes to visit he learns something about his son that he doesn't like. Established Kogan. NOW COMPLETE X
1. Chapter 1

**So after my most recent oneshot, which you all gave me such ****fantastical****comments, I got thinking and this is it! We always see how Logan's family take the news about him and Kendall so I thought we should see how Kendall's dad takes the news. Based when my wonderful Kogan together about 6 months. I don't think it's been done but I' sorry if it has. x**

**Disclaimer: I realised looking back how many times I didn't put this in so I am saying it now to be prepared for the rest of the story. I sadly and depressingly don't own BTR, a girl can dream can't she?**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all lying on the floor of the Rocque Records dance studio, breathing heavily. Even after 10 years of hockey training they couldn't keep up with Mr. X. He had given them a 10 minute break so they could hopefully continue when he returned, hopefully being the key word.

"Is Logan alive?" James panted, looking over at the small brunette, whose eyes were closed, his breathing calm. Kendall's signature eyebrows pulled together as he look at his boyfriend and using what small amount of energy he had left, pulled himself over to him.

"Logie? You ok?" he asked, patting Logan on the knee. A small groan erupted from the genius.

"So…tired"

"Really because I would have thought that yours and Kendall's bedroom antics would improve your stamina Logie?" James joked, causing Carlos to snigger from his face down position on the floor. Kendall rolled his eyes at the pair.

"To tired to be pissed at you" Logan mumbled though a small blush had crept into his cheeks as he aimlessly pointed towards the pretty boy.

"Ignore him Logan, just because he's not getting any" Kendall said, kissing the smaller boy lightly when he smiled. Even Carlos laughed until James kicked his foot.

"Ow! Kendall said it" Carlos argued finally pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Yea but you laughed and he's too far away to hurt" James countered. Kendall pulled Logan into a sitting position, his head resting on Kendall's shoulder. He let out a contented sigh, eyes remaining closed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Carlos smirked.

"Yes I got plenty thank you" Logan said. Just then Kendall's phone rang from the pocket of his gear bag on the other side of the room. None of them made a move to get it.

"I'll get it then" Kendall said, getting up and walking towards his bag. He pulled out the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Kendall you need to come home__"_Kendall could hear the smile in Katie's voice.

"Katie we're on a break and I think Gustavo has more torture planed for us yet" this sentence made the other three teens groan.

"_Kendall you have to come home" _she pressed but before he could say anything Katie him off _"Dad's coming" _the two words made him jump into action and he grabbed his bag.

"I'm on my way" he hung up quickly grabbing his bag.

"Kendall?" Logan asked curiously looking at his boyfriend's smile.

"I have to get back to the Palmwoods. My dad's coming" The others smiled and quickly grabbed their bags.

"We'll tell Gustavo on the way out" Logan said as the blonde ran ahead of the other 3. He had to smile. Kendall and his dad had always been close. Gustavo had just been leaving his office with Kelly as the four ran by.

"Gustavo, hey we gotta go…" Kendall called as he ran by.

"Yea family stuff" Logan said being the next after Kendall.

"We'll probably be taking tomorrow off too" James called as he passed.

"So we'll see you later, BYE!" Carlos finished. Kelly sighed, taking out her earplugs as Gustavo opened his mouth.

.

"I can't believe my dad is finally coming to L.A.!" Kendall said from the passenger seat, practically bouncing in his seat. Logan had to smile at him. He was giddier than a kid in a candy store.

"You need to stop bouncing before I crash the car" he joked. Kendall's bouncing ceased, but the smile never left his face.

"I'm sorry I just haven't seen my dad in awhile" The others had all seen their parents when their music careers had been cut short just before their first concert. But unlike the others, Kendall's dad didn't live in Minnesota anymore. He lived in Boston but he and Kendall still managed to spend time together on weekends and holidays.

"We know. Man I haven't seen him since that weekend he took us all camping when we were like 14!" Carlos said.

"Was that the same trip when James almost fell off the ravine chasing a squirrel who took his hair gel?" Kendall wondered.

"Yes! It was just as well your dad knew the area" James said shuddering remembering the incident. That had been to close a call for his liking.

"Well I can't wait to see him" Kendall said. Logan parked the car in the parking lot, James and Carlos jumping out quickly heading inside. Actually using the car doors. Logan and Kendall jumped out grabbing their bags and heading into the lobby and over to the elevators. James and Carlos were holding it for them and soon the four were entering 2J. Katie looked like a kid at Christmas, though she had spent a week with their dad while the boys were on tour.

"His flight is landing soon. Mom's gone to pick him up" she said, reading his mind. The four decided to go and clean up before the Knights got back. Once alone in their room, Kendall pulled Logan to him.

"I need to ask you something…just promise you won't be mad" Kendall started.

"Let me guess" Logan smirked "Your dad doesn't know about us" Kendall nodded.

"Yea so can we just pretend that we're not together? Only for a few days I swear" he promised "Just until I tell him and I will tell him, I promise"

"It's ok Kendall, I haven't told my parents either remember" Logan said, stepping on his toes, landing a soft kiss on Kendall's lips. "I don't mind. You just tell him when you're ready"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you, you always understand me" Kendall smiled, leaning to kiss the shorter brunette.

"Oh and my brains, charm and good looks have nothing to do with it?" Logan mused, the smirk playing on his lips.

"No" Kendall said smiling "You are also great in bed" This caused Logan to blush.

"Way to ruin the moment Kendall" he said rolling his eyes. He stepped towards his wardrobe to find something to wear when he felt two arms around him.

"Come on Logan. You know that I love everything about you" placing a kiss on the brunettes neck, causing a delighted shiver to run through the smaller boy.

"Name 3 things you love about me" he said, not caring how girly or cheesy he sounded.

"Like I said before, you always listen to me, even if it's over silly little things or if I'm yelling about Gustavo" Kendall said holding up one finger.

"2, you always have my back even if you don't agree with my choices and you always go along with our stupid, harebrained schemes just to protect us"

"and 3?" Logan questioned. Kendall thought for a second before sighing.

"Nope, don't have a third" this was received with an elbow to the ribs. "Ow, fine" this time he spun the shorter boy to look at him. "3, I love how everything you do, makes me fall in love with you even more" Logan smiled.

"Good answer" he whispered before leaning up to kiss the taller blonde. They remained like that until James knocked on the door.

"Tongues away guys" he smiled, "Kendall your mom just pulled up" Kendall nodded and James stepped out.

"You might want to tell the others in case they say something they shouldn't" Logan suggested. Nodding quickly, Kendall ran into the living room where James and Carlos were watching TV while Katie sat at the breakfast counter.

"Hey guys I need to ask you something. My dad doesn't know about me and Logan yet so can you not say anything please? I will tell him just not right away, ok?" The three nodded and there was movement from outside the door. Katie and Kendall ran forward while Logan, James and Carlos hung back on the couch.

Katie almost took the door off the handles and immediately jumped her father, who barely managed to catch her. "Hey baby girl" After a moment he released her and turned to look at his son.

"What 17 to old to hug the old man?" he joked opening his arms to Kendall.

Logan smiled from his position on the couch as Kendall hugged his father, the look of pure happiness on his face. He felt something nudge his side and turned to see James looking at him.

"Are you ok with this "keeping it a secret" thing?" he asked.

"Yea I mean, it will be weird not being able to be with him for a few days but I know Kendall wants to prepare himself before he throws it out there" he looked back at the small family seen in front of him and smiled "I haven't told my parents either remember?" James nodded, he too looking up as Mr. Knight walked towards them. Logan noticed Kendall catch his mother's hand and whisper something to her. Whatever it was she wasn't please about it. From his basic ability to read lips, not to mention the puppy dog look Kendall was giving his mother he knew she would give in. He hadn't realised he was being called.

"LOGAN!" Carlos called waving a hand in front of the genius' face.

"Sorry I guess I zoned out" he jumped up and shook the older Knight's hand. Logan had forgotten how much Kendall looked like his father. Same hair colour, eyes, height, smile. Another thing he forgot was how intimidated he was by Mr. Knight. Carlos and James' dads were easy to get along with as they saw the boys almost everyday but Kyle Knight was different. James and Carlos found him easy to talk to but Logan always felt like he was walking on eggshells when he was around. He could never explain it but he just felt that Mr. Knight didn't like him and this time was no exception. _This is going to be a long visit!,_ Logan thought to himself.

.

They had their usual Friday night dinner ritual of fish sticks before they all sat down to talk. By midnight everyone was exhausted and it was unanimously decided that their beds were calling them. After much persuasion Mr. Knight agreed to stay in 2J as long as he slept on the couch, refusing to put anyone out of a bed. Logan and Kendall waved goodnight and went to their room. The minute the door was closed, Kendall pushed Logan against it and kissed him.

"Longest day ever" he mumbled as the broke for air. Logan nodded before catching Kendall's shirt and pulling the taller boy to him, catching his lips with another kiss. They stumbled back until they landed on Logan's bed. Kendall hovering over him. Kendall smiled before placing a simple kiss on Logan's lips. Before they could do anything else there was a knock at their door. Within seconds Kendall was up and over on his own bed before the door even opened. Mr. Knight's head appeared in the doorway.

"Just saying goodnight son and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? You, me and Katie?"

"Sounds great dad but we have rehearsals tomorrow" Mr. Knight's face fell until Logan remembered.

"No we don't, remember? When we left today James told Gustavo we would need tomorrow off too" Logan smiled "And if he wants us in then me, James and Carlos will tell him you were sick or something. You and your dad go have fun" Mr. Knight just nodded, not looking at Logan.

"Then it's settled. Well night" and with that he was gone. Logan jumped up from his bed and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once satisfied, he made his way back into bedroom only to have Kendall stop him.

"And where are you going?"

"To bed Kendall" he smiled, pulling slightly on Kendall's hold only to find himself being pulled on top of Kendall. "We can't Kendall. If your dad comes in…"

"He wont be in again until tomorrow, please" Darn those eyes.

"Ok fine, but I'm locking the door" Logan said, Kendall releasing him to do so before the brunette crawled back into the blondes bed. He had to agree this was a good idea when he felt those two protective arms wrap around him. He fell asleep happy in Kendall's arms.

.

The next few days passed with too many close calls than either boy would care to remember. It seemed the world was conspiring to have Mr. Knight walk in on Kendall and Logan in the act, whether it was barging into their room or when they thought no one was around. Kendall was convinced that if he didn't tell his dad about Logan soon he wouldn't have to. It was 3 days after he first arrived the dreaded question came up when Kendall and his dad went to the nearby ice rink for some quality time.

"So" his dad began as shot another goal on Kendall "Are there any girls I should know about?" Kendall who had been taking a shot ended up stumbling at the question and somehow managing to hit the puck the opposite way. "Come on Kendall. L.A.'s made you sloppy!" his dad laughed.

"Yea sloppy" Kendall repeated in a mumbled as he went to retrieve the puck bringing it back to where his father stood.

"You never answered my question" he said a moment later looking at his son's face for a sign he was right. The small redness having nothing to do with exertion of energy fell on the teens face. "So who is she?"

Kendall swallowed hard. Was now the best time to tell him the truth? No, he wasn't ready. He needed to prepare himself before he had the talk with his dad. He also was getting a strange vibe from his dad since the first night and it was kind of worrying.

"No dad, no girls. The band's too busy anyway" he said skating off to the goal.

"What about that girl you were seeing? Jane or something" he asked.

"Jo" Kendall corrected sighing. She had left the Palmwoods about 2 months previous but she was still in LA, just at a different hotel. "And like I said with the band and the tour we just grew apart"

"Do you still see her? I know you really liked her. You talked about her all the time"

"Dad there's no girls. I don't have time" Kendall snapped, instantly regretting it but his father didn't seem to notice.

"Carlos has a girlfriend and he's doing the same amount of work as you and James has been on a date every night since I got here!"

"Carlos and Steph are not me and Jo dad. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. Logan's parents are together but look at you and mom. And Jo works on a set Dad, but Steph works from her apartment so it's easier for them. And as for James, well it's James" Kendall said, leaning on his hockey stick.

"Does Logan have a girlfriend?" Unconsciously rage and jealousy ran through him and he had to act quickly to cover it. Logan was his and only his.

"No, um, Logan and his girlfriend Camille broke up after the tour. She's an actress and was getting close to one of her co-stars" His father nodded before taking another shot, Kendall managing to block the shot. After a few minutes he stopped again.

"You two seem…closer now" his dad commented, again causing the teen to almost fall. Kendall couldn't make out the under tone in his father's voice.

"H-how do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just do" he said, again the tone coming up again.

"I guess sharing a room does that to you" Kendall summed up. He was never more happy to leave the ice than when their hour finished and they made their way back to the Palmwoods. They both remained quiet for the drive. When they arrived at the Palmwoods Mr. Knight walked to the pool as they entered the lobby.

"I'm going to try find Katie" Kendall nodded and went straight to 2J. Seeing the empty apartment he sighed, deciding to lie down. It wasn't until he neared his room that he heard Logan singing along to his iPod. He went in to find Logan sitting at his desk going over his Math homework. Kendall closed the door behind him, letting out a relieved sigh. Logan looked up sensing someone near him and smiled, pausing his song. He immediately saw the stressed look on Kendall's face.

"What happened?" Logan questioned.

"My dad" Kendall said going over to Logan and sitting on the desk. "He asked me if I had a girlfriend and then he brought up Jo"

"Sounds like fun" Logan smirked going back to his studies. He wasn't sure whether it was some sort of secret code but now that he was with Kendall he just didn't like Jo. **(1)**

"Oh it gets better. He asked about you and then he said he noticed we were getting closer" The pencil in the genius' hand's head snapped. "Fun now?" Kendall questioned. Logan sighed.

"Maybe it's his way of saying he knows" Logan suggested. Kendall shook his head.

"I don't think so. When he said it there was something else in his voice, I don't know" He said. Logan pushed away from the desk and stood in front of Kendall, placing his arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you want to tell him now I mean I don't want you to feel you need to rush for me" Logan said looking Kendall in the eye, only for the taller teen to close them when he kissed his boyfriend.

"I need to tell my dad for me. He needs to know who I am and who I loved and that would be you" Kendall said placing he lightest kiss on the genius "And besides, he's my dad. I'm sure I'm stressing over nothing"

"I've been telling you that since he came"

"I know you're right like always." Kendall smiled but he noticed Logan's frown.

"Logan?"

"Sorry I just…I don't know I just get the feeling your dad doesn't like me" Kendall had to smirk at the scared look on Logan's face.

"Logan how could anyone possibly not like you and if he doesn't then he's just going to have to accept it because you're not going anywhere" Kendall said pulling the brunette into a hug causing him to smile. However when Kendall wouldn't let him go Logan groaned.

"Kendall, come on. Let go"

"Nope. Like I said you're not going anywhere!" Logan sighed before he remembered something Kendall hated. So as subtle as he could he moved his hands to Kendall's sides and tickled him causing the blonde to let the smaller boy go, allowing him to make his exit. "LOGAN!"

Kendall walked into the living room to see Logan standing there, smirking. "What?"

"Oh I'm going to get you for that!" Logan yelp, though the smile never left his face as Kendall advanced on him. After being chased almost 3 minutes Logan found himself standing behind the couch, Kendall in front. Knowing he would be caught either way, he made a break for it, only to have Kendall grabbed his waist causing them to fall on the floor, laughing and breathing heavily from running.

"Payback!" Kendall smirked as he began tickling the smaller boy. Logan squirmed out of Kendall's grasp, catching his wrists and somehow managing to straddle Kendall holding his arms above him, pinning him. Pure instinct caused Logan to lean down and kiss Kendall. They hadn't been able to kiss like this in days as they were always interrupted or to tired to do anything. Both were so caught up in the other they didn't hear the door opening only the voice that came after it.

"Well I couldn't find…"

Logan and Kendall broke apart, sharing a look before jumping up to right themselves. Mr. Knight hadn't moved, his hand still on the door knob. His face betrayed no emotion but his eyes flared. His hand fell from the knob and he took a single step towards the pair.

"Dad" Kendall said, shock and fear clear in his voice. Logan immediately felt bad for having slipped up and he placed a reassuring hand on Kendall's arm to remind him he was with him. This however seemed to be the wrong thing to do as not 2 seconds later Logan found himself on his back and a sharp pain in his right jaw.

"Logan!" He was about to tend to the brunette when he noticed his father coming again. "STOP DAD! STOP!" Kendall quickly jumped forward to defend his boyfriend, pulling his dad away.

"Let go Kendall" he fumed. Logan groaned as he rubbed his jaw. He could taste blood in his mouth and a headache was forming. Mr. Knight glared at the brunette, his breathing heavy. "You stay away from my son, fag!" Mr. Knight called over his son's shoulder. Logan had been originally dazed by the blow but the minute the words left the older man's mouth he froze but not for the fact he was insulted. No it was the emotionless look on Kendall's face. His hold on his father slackened and he went limb.

"What's going on?" Challen who had been out shopping stepped into the apartment but her attention was quickly taken by the small brunette on the floor, small trickle of blood coming from his mouth. "Logan!" she ran to kneel next to him, pulling him into a sitting position.

"I'm fine Mrs. Knight" he mumbled, his eyes looking at the male Knights. She followed his trail of sight and noticed her ex was breathing heavily, like he had been fight…no!

"You hit him?" she yelled angrily, jumping up to face him.

"That's not all I'll do… he was forcing himself on Kendall!" Challen looked at her son whose head was turned towards the door but even from here she knew he was lost in thought. If only for his heavy breathing causing his shoulders to rise and fall slowly, she would have mistaken him for a statue.

"Don't be stupid" she laughed but he glared at her and pointed an accusing finger at Logan who stared past the man at Kendall, praying he would come back to the world of the living.

"I saw him! When I came in he was all over him"

"Mr. Knight please…" But Logan was cut off.

"I don't want to hear what _you_ have to say" he shot back. A laugh was heard from the doorway and James and Carlos walked in carrying their towels having just come from the pool. The pair immediately noticed their friend standing rigid, his father and mother glaring at one another. Carlos noticed Logan first and quickly went to his friend.

"Logan what happened?" he asked putting out a hand to touch Logan's cheek. James looked over his shoulder, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine Carlos, it's nothing" his eyes still on Kendall. In his peripheral vision he saw Carlos hold out a hand and he took it, swaying slightly, Carlos catching him. "I'm good thanks" he said once his balance was back. His only worry now was Kendall who had yet to say anything. "Kendall?"

"Don't you talk to him!" Mr. Knight jumped in.

"Mr. Knight just let him talk" James said, having worked out quickly what had happened. He too was worried by Kendall's silenced.

"NO! I don't want someone _like him _near my son" A noise was heard and they looked to see Kendall bolt from the apartment. Logan went to go after him but Mr. Knight stepped into his path.

"Don't you dare" Logan glanced at the door before loosing his patience.

"Look. I know you don't like me and I'm sorry you had to find out like this but I love Kendall" he said, facing off, rather bravely, in James' opinion. "And whether you want to believe it or not. He loves me too" Logan's voice lowered as he said it. This though was met with a shove to the chest but years of gymnastics had taught him to keep his balance. Carlos' aiding hand helped too.

"My son is no fag!"

"No he's gay, not a fag" Logan spat back, an inner confidence he didn't know he possessed coming forth. The older Knight stepped forward again but James stepped in.

"Enough!" everyone looked at him "Kendall's run off and I think someone should go find him"

"I will" Logan said, ignoring the glare coming from his boyfriends father. Wiping his mouth to clean some of the blood he ran from the apartment. He knew where Kendall would go.

**(1) I have a friend who just hates all her boyfriends ex's. Allot of my friends do actually. I know I did like my ex's ex. but then that's just us.**

**So I'm thinking this will be an 2 shot or 3 at the most. I just wanted to try something new. I should say this isn't in cannon with OnCall thoughI might change that yet. I hope you like it! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I did not expect all those emails yesterday telling me how much you loved this story. I was really nervous about putting it up. I swear the document has been open for like week and I kept changing it but its up now and I want to sat thank you to those you who reviewed and favourited it and I love you guys. And as always CoblynauRisen who is so nice in reviewing my stories. x**

One word. That was all it took to stop Kendall Knight, the ever strong leader of Big Time Rush. One word that made his heart break because the person who said it was someone who should never say a single bad word against you. The person you look up to, tells you you make them so proud, who protects you. The last thing a father should do it break their sons heart but that is exactly what Mr. Knight did. He broke Kendall's heart and it only took one word. Fag.

The moment the word left the older mans mouth Kendall felt shocked, then saddened and then numb. So that's how his father would think of him of him from now on. Just because he fell in love with the wrong person, no the wrong gender, in his his view anyway. He knew somewhere around him the argument was going on and he was sure his mother had arrived at some point though he wasn't sure when.

The only thing that made him snap out of his thoughts was when Logan called him.

"Kendall?" Kendall closed his eyes at the worry in Logan's voice though it was quickly cut by the acid in his father's.

"Don't you talk to him!" Well he knew Logan's theory was right. His father didn't like him, that much was clear.

"Mr. Knight just let him talk" James said._ Wait when did he arrive?_ Kendall asked himself.

"NO! I don't want someone _like him _near my son" Someone like him. A fag or whatever other insult his father could come up with. He couldn't stay here. He needed to go. And he did. As fast as his feet allowed him he ran from the apartment. Taking the stairs two at a time he burst through the lobby, bumping into Camille on the way, causing her to drop her most recent script.

"Hey watch...Kendall? What...Kendall WAIT!" but she too was ignored. He just had to keep running. He needed to get there because everything made sence there. He would find his answer there, where ever he was going. He would know when he got there.

.

Logan quickly ran down the stairs, running out through the lobby where Camille was gathering up papers from the lobby floor. She was almost done but Logan grabbed one out of reach and handed it to her. She looked up to thank him and gasped. His cheek was starting to swell slightly from the blow and he hadn't managed to clear all of the blood.

"Oh my God! Logan what happened to you?" she asked touching his cheek lightly.

"I'm fine Camille. Just a misunderstanding"

"Does it have to do with Kendall?" she questioned. Logan looked at her wide eyes.

"You've seen him?"

"Yea this was kinda his fault" she said motioning to the pile of unorganised papers. "He just ran through here like he was being chased. Is everything alright?"

"Yea I just need to find him and I know he would be sorry for running into you. He's dealing with some stuff right now"

"It's fine just go and find him" Camille said. Logan nodded and took off in the direction he prayed the other boy would be at.

.

Kendall lost momentum as he neared his destination. He wasn't aware he had been running this way until he noticed the familiar entrance. It was almost sunset and the sky over Los Angeles was glowing in orange and yellow. He took deep breaths as he slowed down, doubling over in an effort to catch his breath. He found the task harder than it was as his breath would stutter as a frustrated scream threatened to leave him. He stood straight and placed both hands on his hips, turning on the spot.

He let out a frustrated groan, gripping his hair before hitting the nearest thing, hard. Repeatingly hitting and kicking before he eventually couldn't stand and simply fell to his knees but he refused to cry.

He knew his dad just accepting him for who he was would have been hard but they could get through it. It was never going to be easy to tell your father you're gay and in love with your best friend. His dad was a 'mans man' through and through. But that was it. He was a dad! Surely that counted for something. He didn't want to cry and right now the only emotion he could bring himself to feel was confusion.

It was clear his dad didn't like what he was. But what would that mean for their relationship? Would he just have to give his dad some time to learn to accept him or would he just walk away? The thought alone made Kendall's chest ache. He loved his dad. He was the person Kendall looked up to. The man who taught him Hockey and brought him to his first Wilds game. He couldn't just disappear!

But then there was the other side. Logan.

What if his dad made him chose? As much as loosing his dad would hurt he was sure loosing Logan would hurt just as bad. That amazing brown hair, chocolate eyed little genius had found a way of getting under Kendall's skin and planting himself there to a point where if he left then a part of Kendall would leave too. This was the first time he could say he was truly in love with someone, as much in love as you could be at 17. He though what he had with Jo was love but that was microscopic in relations to the brunette that had stolen his heart.

Even the thought of his boyfriend made him smile despite himself. He made Hollywood bearable. When James got way to big for his boot and Carlos was just being extra strange and Kendall felt like Hollywood was slowly starting to take away his friends, Logan would drag all their asses to the nearest hockey rink and declare all out hockey war. Normally they teams were Logan and Kendall versus the others but they would mix it up, especially if Logan and Kendall were having a very rare fight. The last thing they all wanted was a Hollywood fever repeat.

But the idea that he may loose him just downright scared him. Could he honestly stop whatever he had with Logan just to make his dad happy? But could he carry on with his life knowing his dad propably hated him. And then what about Katie. Of course she had no issue with Kendall and Logan but if Kendall and his father stopped talking, would Katie feel the need to stop too? He didn't want to come between them.

Footsteps behind him made him freeze until he heard the voice.

.

Logan was almost there when he decided to slow down. He started thinking about where he was headed and why Kendall had most likely chosen to go there. It was the park about 15 minutes from the Palmwoods. It was nothing special but it meant something to him, to them both. After the first time he and Kendall kissed, Logan had panicked and Kendall thought maybe he had made a mistake interpreting Logan's casual counter flirts. He had ran from the apartment and Logan couldn't help the sense of DeJaVu that came over him as he copied the same path he took that night.

After a brief phonecall Logan had managed to find him in the park, sitting under a tree. Kendall had tried to apologise but Logan wouldn't let him. Instead he kissed him, saying simply that Kendall had surprised him earlier and yes he too had feeling for his friend.

The park was the first place they had told each other they loved the other, which wasn't all that long ago. After their first fight, Logan had come here to clear his head. Of course this would be where Kendall was. It was there place.

And as he entered the park the blonde in question was kneeling, his back to Logan, head looking to the sky like the setting sun was taking with it all the answers Kendall needed. He approached him slowly. "Kendall?" Kendall turned his head to show he was listening. "Can I sit down?" The blonde nodded and Logan took his place beside Kendall, who relaxed his position to sit properly, his eyes remaining in the setting sun.

After a moment, Logan slipped his hand into Kendall's, smiling when it was squeezed for reassurance. He scooted closer to Kendall, pulling Kendall's held hand over his

own shoulder, before resting his head on the taller boys shoulder. When Kendall didn't make a move to speak Logan broke the silence.

"Can you say something? Please? I'll take anything at this point as long as it's vocal"

Kendall turned his head to look at the small brunette, his eyebrows creasing in worry when he notice Logan's cheek. He gently ran his unheld thumb over it. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I didn't think he would hit you" Kendall said finally.

"It's not your fault. Are you ok though? I know what he said hurt you" Kendall looked away again.

"I knew it would have been a shock but" Kendall took a deep breath, all his earlier thoughts still running around in his head. "He hates me" he concluded.

"No Kendall, he loves you. He was just in shock but he could never hate you. Now me he hates" Logan said, glad when a small hint of a smile played on Kendall's lips. "Because apparently I jumped you and forced myself on you, which when you consider how we ended up together is slightly backwards" Kendall couldn't help but smile this time.

"So I forced myself on you did I?" He questioned.

"Well I wanted you too so I can't really complain" Kendall smiled and placed a kiss on the brunettes head. "Do you want to stay here for awhile?" Logan asked.

"Do you mind staying with me?" Logan shook his head, returning it to Kendall's shoulder as he watched the final moments of the day disappear. They sat there for almost an hour before Logan's cell phone cut the peaceful silence. He looked at the ID before mouthing 'James' and answering.

"_Hey did you find him?"_

"Yea he's fine but I think we're going to stay out a little while" Kendall didn't seem ready to go home yet.

"_Mama Knight said that's ok but be back before 11 at least. She's worried about you both. Do you want me and Carlos to come find you?"_

"Um, no James it's fine and tell Mama Knight we're fine and we'll be home by then. Is he still there?" Kendall looked over waiting for an answer.

"_No he left like a half hour ago. I don't know if he's gone to a hotel or what but he's not at the Palmwoods" _

"Ok well I'll ring if I need you guys. Bye" he closed the phone and Kendall looked at him.

"Is he still there?"

"No James said he left a little while ago. Do you want to stay here?" Kendall nodded.

"I just need some time to think"

"Well you know you can tell me anything. Talk to me, maybe it will help" Kendall considered the offer before the floodgates opened and he couldn't stop himself. All the fears of loosing his dad over this, what kind of relationship they would have, whether he would ever accept Kendall and how would it affect Katie? But what he was scared of the most.

"What if he says choose? I don't think I could. I mean I love my dad but I love you too and God, why is this so hard?" Kendall finished. Logan sighed sadly. He loved Kendall and the thought that this might break them up hurt but if Kendall wanted to keep his dad in his life, what right did Logan have to stop him.

"I don't know Kendall. I guess...look at it this way, if you can't loose your dad then I understand" Kendall looked up at the boy wide eyed. Was he honestly saying what Kendall thought he was saying? That they should break up just to please his dad? One look in Logan's eyes was proof he loved Kendall and he loved him enough to stop whatever they have just so Kendall could keep his father and make his father happy, even after all that happened that day. Kendall suddenly realised his father would never have done that for him. Put his own feeling aside to make his son happy. But Logan took his silence as his answer.

"I guess that's it then" he said. He stood and began walking out of the park but Kendall jumped up to stop him.

"No! No Logan wait" he stood in front of the smaller boy, effectively blocking his exit. "Look at me" When he didn't Kendall tilted his head and his heart broke when he saw tears in Logan's eyes. "I love you. I love you more than I knew it was possible. Remember those 3 things you asked me the night my dad came?" Logan nodded "They still stand and more and now I have another one, the fact you would do anything to make me happy, even if it means hurting yourself. But Logan please don't walk away from me now. I need you. I can't loose you and dad. Please" Kendall could feel the sting of tears but he didn't let them fall. It didn't matter. Logan had already seen them.

"But if I stop this now you won't have to choose. You wouldn't have to loose your dad, Kendall. I know how much you look up to your dad. And I don't think I could stand watching you go through that knowing there was something I could do to stop it!"

"Just because we wouldn't be together doesn't mean I wouldn't be gay Logan. My dad can't change that and then I'll have lost you both and I couldn't deal with that. So please, stay" he placed his hands in Logan's cheeks and kissed him, almost desperately. Logan's hand found their way to Kendall's hair and held him in place, kissing his back with as much desperation as Kendall. When they broke for air both were breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" Logan questioned.

"I can't loose you. I won't. I love you Logan"

"I love you too" Logan responded kissing Kendall sweetly.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not going anywhere" Kendall smiled and rested his head to Logan's. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yea I am" Kendall knew what he had to do now.

**So there, short sweet and full of Kogan! yay! How much did all of you want to kill me when I was about to break them up? But now you love me again. I hope to put the next chapter up today but if not tomorrow. So I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so before we start throwing things at me for not updating I would like to mention I have been literally dying in my dead with the flu. I swear. I haven't seen my school in almost a week! So keep that in mind. I actually think I did good with this chapter considering. x **

The two walked together back to Palmwoods. Neither spoke on the way. Logan, though reassured by Kendall's pleas to stay that he was wanted, still had a small nagging that maybe Kendall didn't realise just how hard this would get if his dad actually walked away from him. And like Logan said before, if Kendall couldn't loose his dad then he couldn't stop him. He just prayed that this would all work out.

Kendall wasn't stupid. He knew how this could work out. He knew the chances of his dad being ok with this were slim. His best hope now was to just give his dad time to accept it. He was aware Logan was deep in thought due to the concentrated expression on his face. Kendall hoped he wasn't planning another breakup for his dad's sake. Kendall had meant everything he said in the park. He would not loose Logan, not for anything.

They made it to the Palmwoods a little after 9. They ignored the questioning looks Logan recieved for his bruised cheek, considering he was the least violent of the boys. Kendall, James and Carlos had been known for their friendly wrestling matches, often ending with one of them coming away with a mark. Camille gave them a small smile, which they both smiled back too. Kendall hoped she could see he was sorry for earlier. When they got to 2J, they were assaulted by Mrs. Knight.

"Oh baby!" She pulled both boys into a hug, eventually having to be pulled away by James and Carlos. "I'm sorry boys but I was worried"

"I'm sorry I ran like that" Kendall said, looking down. He never ran from a problem before, preferring to face them head on but his dad wasn't just some hockey head from the other team taunting them before a game. It was someone who should cheer him, not hurt him. Suddenly wanting to be alone again he mumbled something about sleep and went to his room. Logan sighed as he watched the door close.

"How is he?" James asked as they moved towards the couch, into which Logan fell. James sat on his left, Mrs. Knight on his right and Carlos infront.

"Hurt, confused, scared" Logan said sitting forward to run both his hands through his hair.

"What happened before we came?" Carlos asked.

"I messed up!" Logan said quietly "I was in our room doing homework when he came back from the rink with his dad. He said they had been talking about girls and stuff and then his dad said he thought Kendall and I seemed closer than before"

"You two are pretty obvious" James stated, ignoring the look which Logan sent him.

"Anyway, I said I didn't think Mr. Knight like me very much"

"He doesn't now!" Carlos cut in.

"Do you want to hear what happened?" Carlos mouthed a 'sorry' before Logan continued.

"Well Kendall said it didn't matter and he hugged me but when he wouldn't let go I tickled him and he chased me out here. One thing led to another and I kissed him" Logan said, blushing at the fact Mrs. Knight was right beside him. She however smiled at him.

"Let me guess, Mr. Knight came back?" James questioned. Logan nodded.

"Yea, at first he didn't do anything. Kendall was freaking out so I touched his arm, to let him know I was there for him but the next thing I know I on my back" Logan said, gesturing to his face. "Kendall jumped forward to stop him but he was mad and told Kendall to let him go"

"Wait, why did Kendall run?" Carlos asked. Logan sighed, ignoring the fact he had been interrupted again.

"He ran because Mr. Knight called me a fag" Logan said looking down. He was so used to name calling as a kid it was really like water off a ducks back but not Kendall and he took it to heart.

"And I am" Kendall said, walking towards the group who looked at him sympathetically. He sat between his mom and Logan, his mother immediately putting an arm around him.

"No you're not Kendall" she whispered but he shook his head.

"Yes I am. A fag means I'm gay right? Well I am" he stated, lacing his fingers with Logan's. "And dad's going to have to deal with it" Logan shifted uncomfortably before standing up.

"I'm going to um clean this" he said pointing to his cheek and walking off to the bathroom.

"Is he alright?" Mrs. Knight asked her son who was watching the door Logan had just gone through.

"When we came to find me, he sort of broke up with me"

"WHAT!" all 3 voices said at once. "Why would he do that?" Carlos questioned.

"Because I opened my big mouth!" Kendall whispered. His fear Logan may still be considering a break up was coming true. "When he found me, we sort of just sat there until you called" he said motioning to James "He knew I was worried about something and I just let everything come out. I told him I was scared that Dad would make me choose and Logan said 'if I couldn't loose my dad he understood. He walked away but I managed to convince him to stay, but I was worried he might still be considering it and it looks like I'm right"

Mrs. Knight gave her son a sad smile before using her finger to pull his face to look at her. "He loves you"

"I know. I love him too"

"I want you to remember that. If your father tries anything like that, I want you to remember that because from what I've learned if a person truely loves you, they will do anything to make you happy" she smiled "even if it hurts themselves. Logan would do anything for you Kendall. I hope you know how lucky you are" she smiled before standing, leaving her son and his friends on the orange couch.

.

Logan was surprised to see the bruise to his jaw wasn't as severe as he had feared. Sure it was noticeable but nothing major, just some swelling and the colour was slightly off but it was fine. Now all he had to deal with was the others. From their collective cry moments previous he knew Kendall had told them what had happened earlier in the evening. Those few seconds walking away from Kendall were the hardest. He could swear his heart broke. The relief he felt after Kendall talked him out of it was indescribable. But, ever logical, something inside was telling him he was being selfish wanting to keep Kendall.

He cleaned up and left the bathroom. Kendall was no longer on the orange couch but James and Carlos were. They both looked at him sympathetically. He gave them a small smile, surprised they hadn't attacked him with questions.

"What? No 3rd Degree?" James shook his head.

"We get it. You were trying to protect him. Just don't do it" Carlos nodded vigorously beside him.

"I agree. And besides, if you two broke up then it would affect the band, which will make Gustavo mad, which will lead to our untimely end and then it will all have been for nothing!" Carlos nodded, proud of his argument.

"Carlitos has a point" James said. Logan smiled at his two friends.

"Thanks guys" he went over to hug them, which they accepted.

"We're here for you and Kendall. Anytime" James said. Logan nodded and smiled before making his way to his room. Kendall was lying on his bed, arms behind his head, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Hey" Logan said lamely as he closed the door. Kendall turned to look at him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can I ask you something? Honestly?" Logan nodded. "If everything goes wrong tomorrow and my dad does tell me choose or give you up or whatever, will you try and leave me again?" When Logan didn't answer Kendall sighed and walked towards the brunette. "Logan, do you want to leave me? Is this your way out?"straight away Logan shook his head.

"NO! No Kendall I swear" Logan said immediately.

"Then why do you keep thinking about it. I already told you, I'm not loosing you. I can't. No matter what happens" Logan looked up like he was trying to stop tears.

"Kendall I..." He squeezed his eyes, a stray tear coming. Kendall instinctively used his thumb to wipe it away.

"What Logie?" he whispered. When Logan finally opened his eyes, Kendall could see fear in them and it surprised him.

"I'm scared you'll hate me" Shock froze him when the words left Logan's mouth.

"H-How could you t-think that?" he stuttered, reaching out to the brunette to came into his touch.

"I'm scared you'll blame me. I don't want you to hate me"

"How could I ever hate you?" Though he tried to fight it, stray tears leaked from Logan's eyes.

"You might not now but down the line when you realise what you gave up for me and then you'll start to resent me for it and I don't think I could take th..."Kendall cut him off by kissing him, hard. There was so much force in the kiss that the stumbled back onto Logan's bed, Kendall never allowing the kiss to break. It was slow and desperate, each not wanting to move away from the other. However after a few moments, oxygen became essential and they pulled away, breathing hard.

"Just stop...thinking...and just...kiss me" Kendall managed between breaths.

"I love you" Logan replied breathlessly.

"I love you too" Kendall before swooping for another kiss. After a minute, Logan tongue travelled across Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall moaned as Logan's tongue made it's way into his mouth. There was no fight for dominance in the kiss as both took over the other when needed. When Kendall finally pulled back he looked down at Logan.

"Promise me, no more stupid thoughts about us breaking up" he said "Promise?"

"I promise" Kendall gave him a skeptical look to which he sighed. "I promise Kendall, I will not think about ever breaking up with you"

"Good" he kissed the genius once again before moving to lie next to him. Logan moved to give him room before he curled into him.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"I have the talk"

.

When Logan woke the next morning he was in his own bed, the blonde still asleep behind him. Logan looked at the clock over Kendall shoulder and was surprised to find it was already after 10. Kelly had managed to swing some time off after they explained about Kendall's dad and seeing as Gustavo hated Kendall the least he agreed to it and after the drama of yesterday Logan decided Kendall deserved to sleep.

He quietly stepped out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom to have a shower. His noticed his cheek seemed similar to last night so he paid it no mind. He allowed the hot water to wake him up before he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He entered the bedroom to find Kendall was no longer in bed but he could hear voices coming from the other room. He quickly dried off and grabbed the first thing that came to him and went to listen by the door.

.

Kendall had woken just as Logan entered the bathroom. He sighed and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and then decided to go and get something to eat. He was halfway to the kitchen when he noticed it was empty. Looking around it seemed the apartment was deserted. He spotted 2 notes on the counter and went over to look at them.

_Hey Dropping Katie off at an audition and then going to do some shopping. Mom x_

and the second was from James.

_Me and Camille are rehearsing for an audition and Carlos is out with Stephanie-J._

So he and Logan were here alone. There were so many things he could do with this time but his mind was interrupted by a knock at the door. The water in the bathroom had just started running so Kendall knew he had 10 minutes before Logan came out. Walking to the door he opened it and came up short.

"Dad"

"Can I come in?" Kendall nodded and stepped aside to allow his dad enter the apartment. He closed the door and turned to find his dad standing in the centre of the room looking lost. It was a few moments before he spoke. "We need to talk" he said.

"Yea we do" Kendall said though he didn't make a move to sit down. He instead folded his arms, waiting for his dad to speak.

"Kendall you know you can talk to me, right? Tell me anything" The softness in his dad's voice caught him off guard. This was not the same man who tried to beat up a teenager, his son's best friend not 24 hours before.

"Uh yea dad and I want to talk about..." but he was cut off.

"So you can tell me the truth" Kendall was beyond confused. He expected shouting, name calling, not this. "You can tell he forced himself on you. It's ok" and there it was. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. In fact a small surprised laugh escaped him, this time leaving his father confused.

"Please Dad. We both know that's not what happened" Kendall could see the anger growning behind his father's eyes.

"Kendall you..." he turned on the stop, a hand running down his face before he looked back at his son. "You're not gay" Kendall wasn't aware the water in the bathroom had stopped running. He simply shook his head, annoyed at how his father's face relaxed.

"No, I'm not gay. I'm a fag remember?" His father's eyes darkened. "What? That's what you called Logan yesterday, wasn't it? Thats what guys who like other guys are called, isn't it?" He had no idea where this confidence had come from but he was sure Logan trying to leave him twice had something to do with it. "And I want you to apologise to him, Logan I mean" This time his father laughed.

"Apologise? For what?"

"You hit him! You hurt him" Kendall fumed.

"I'm not going to apologise for defending my son"

Kendall groaned in frustration "Dad listen to me! I AM GAY! And I love LOGAN" He almost faltered when he saw they way his father looked at him.

"You're confused, son. That's all" his dad said patronisingly.

"Oh believe me, this is the last thing I'm confused about. I'm gay dad, and nothing you can say can change that" His dad had started shaking with anger and he couldn't meet his son's gaze. Kendall's sudden anger left and he sighed. "I don't want this to change us. I need my dad. But you need to accept me. Please Dad"

"And if I don't?" The question caught Kendall and his breath stuttered.

"Then I guess this is it" Kendall whispered. His father turned to face him now.

"What? You want to let this...this phase come between us! Let him come between us? NO!" he shook his head, walking away before turning back. "I wont let it!"

"I don't want that either. But I don't want to have to choose because I'll pick Logan dad" This time Kendall saw the hurt in his father's eyes and he had that moment of doubt as to whether he could do this. He was glad Logan didn't see it.

"So you're saying if I ask you to pick between your dad and _him_" Kendall's eyes narrowed at the way his father referred to Logan, like dirt or beneath him "you would choose him over me? I don't believe you Kendall"

"Dad do you know why I pick him? Because I know he loves me. He's already tried to leave me and I just managed to get him to stay"

"Oh yea, sounds like true love" his dad scoffed.

"It is when you consider he was doing it for me. No he was doing it for you! I knew you would make me choose and when he saw how confused I was he offered to leave me so I wouldn't have to loose you. I realised then you would never do that. Put your feelings aside to make me happy..." There was a minute of silence before his father spoke. Kendall was sure he had managed a way to get his father thinking.

"Then I guess this is it" his father said simply with no feeling, no regret, but they hit Kendall hard. He really believed for a second that he made a breakthrough but he was clearly wrong. His arms fell limply and his breath caught. Logan was right, this was harder then he expected. Mr. Knight didn't look at his son as he walked past him to the door. Kendall couldn't stop himself.

"Dad please!" his dad did stop but he didn't turn around "I'm your son!"

"I don't know anymore" and with that he was gone, his cold words hanging in the air. Kendall hadn't moved from where he stood. Logan cautiously stepped from their room. Kendall was still looking at the door as Logan approached.

"Kendall?" The blonde turned to face him and Logan's heart broke at the broken look on Kendall's face.

"He's gone" Kendall whispered. Logan quickly closed the gap and pulled Kendall into a hug. He ran his hands through Kendall's hair as the blonde held him, shaking. Logan led them towards the couch. Kendall never let go of him as the sat down. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

**So there may be another chapter, kind of a epiloge thing. So review x **


	4. Chapter 4

Logan and Kendall were still on the couch when Mrs. Knight returned. It didn't take her long to work out something had happened. Logan gently lifted the sleeping blondes head and put a pillow under it, allowing him to stand. He kissed Kendall's head once before turning to Mrs. Knight.

"He came, didn't he?" she asked simply. Logan nodded and sighed sitting down at the dining table. "That bad?" she questioned. Logan, whose head was resting in his hands nodded. "What happened?"

"I was in the shower when he arrived so I missed the start of the conversation but when I started listening I heard him asking his dad to apologize...to me"

"Like he should" Mrs. Knight nodded. "He had no right to hit you Logan"

"It doesn't matter but Mr. Knight said he wasn't going to. He and Kendall had an argument, Mr. Knight wouldn't believe Kendall was gay, he said he was confused, that it was a phase but Kendall kept pushing him. Kendall said he didn't want to choose but if had to...he would pick me" Logan whispered. "I should have stopped him then! I could see how hurt Kendall was"

"No Logan. You and Kendall belong together. Don't let anyone, especially my ex husband tell you any differently" Mrs. Knight said, placing a hand over Logan's.

"He didn't take it well. Kendall explained about...about last night and me leaving and his dad laughed. Kendall said he didn't think his dad would ever do that for him, to make him happy" Logan said, his breath catching just thinking about how broken Kendall looked as his dad left. "When Mr. Knight went to leave, Kendall...he, he begged him, told him he was his son...but Mr. Knight just shook his head and said he didn't know anymore and he left" Logan looked up, trying in vain to stop the tears. Mrs. Knight looked beyond furious but upset at the same time. She looked over at her sleeping son and shook her head.

"How...his own father...How could he say that to him. Just because he's...Oh when I get my hands on him!" she didn't realise her little rant had woken Kendall. She looked over when he called her and her anger disappeared, replaced with concern for her son. "Oh Kendall" she went to him quickly and he gratefully welcomed her embrace. He hated crying but he couldn't stop himself.

"H-he h-hates me m-mom" Kendall sobbed. Logan hadn't moved from the table but he watched sadly as Kendall broke down again. This wasn't fair. Kendall didn't deserve this! He wanted to do something but he didn't know what. He just watched helplessly as his boyfriend's life started to fall apart.

Kendall hadn't seen Logan sitting at the table and became worried he had decided to leave after all. "W-where's L-Logan"

"I'm here Kendall" The brunette walked over quickly, taking his seat beside the blonde. "I'm right here" he promised.

"I-I thought y-you left t-too" Logan shook his head, wiping Kendall's tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise" Kendall nodded and rested his head on his mother's shoulder, keeping Logan's hand in a death lock, not that he made a move to leave. After 15 minutes his breathing evened out and his tears stopped coming. His mother shifted to move making Kendall sit up.

"I have to go collect Katie" she said but Logan suddenly got an idea.

"No Mrs. Knight. You stay here, I'll go get Katie. I need to do something anyway" Kendall seemed confused and slightly nervous at the thought of Logan leaving but he nodded. Logan would come back. He promised. Mrs. Knight thanked him and gave Logan the address for the audition. He nodded before giving Kendall a kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" Kendall nodded and sighed. He and his mother sat in silence before Kendall spoke.

"Why couldn't he accept me, mom?" he whispered. "I mean you did. Why not dad?" Challen sighed and kissed her son's forehead.

"I don't know sweetie. But I want you to remember, you have me and Logan and Katie and James and Carlos" she smiled. "We all love you Kendall. If your father can't see how perfect you are then you are better off without him"

"But...he's still me dad. I love him"

"I know, Kendall" she said pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his head "I know"

.

Logan waited outside the building for Katie to come out. He just hoped this plan would work. He spotted the small brunette coming from the building, head stuck in a video game that made Logan question how she had manage to keep walking without hitting someone. He beeped the horn on the red convertable to get her attention and it worked. She looked up confused and waved before making her way to the car.

"Where's mom?" she questioned as she got into the car. One look at her brothers boyfriend, she knew something had happened. " Logan is something wrong? Where's mom?"

"Your mom's with Kendall" Logan said pulling away from the building.

"With Kendall why what..." suddenly it all became clear. "Dad and Kendall had a fight didn't they?" Logan looked over at her and sighed. She was too smart sometimes.

"Yea Katie, they did" He wasn't going to lie to her. He needed her help.

"That bad?" Logan couldn't help the flicker of a smile that passed his face remembering how Mrs. Knight asked the same thing when she came back.

"Yea that bad. Your dad sort of, walked away from him" Katie sat back in shock. Ok she knew the fact her brother was gay was unexpected. Not for her in particular, call it her sister instinct or whatever, but she just knew there was something about him. She knew their dad would be shocked but never did she think he would walk away from Kendall. She absently looked out the window to see the car wasn't moving. She looked at Logan quizzically.

"Um, Logan?"

"I need your help Katie. Look your dad doesn't know that you know yet and I was hoping you might call or text him to find out where he is. Please? I need to talk to him. To explain to him. Please Katie" Logan begged. Without hesitation she pulled out her cell and called her dad. Within 2 rings he answered.

"Hey baby girl. How was the audition?" she was surprised. He didn't sound upset or anything.

"Um, it went ok but I'm bord now and I was hoping we could hang out...Me and you?"

"Sounds like a good idea...Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um no. Actually, mom picked me up on her way back from her shopping so she could drop me off at your place if you want" she lied.

"Sure. I'm staying at the hotel 2 blocks from the Palmwoods, the Springs. Room 208"

"Ok Dad, I'll see you there" she hung up and relayed the conversation to Logan.

"Do you want me to drop you at the Palmwoods first?" Katie shook her head and turned to looked out the windscreen of the car, annoyance and anger on her face. Logan sighed and put the car in drive and headed back towards the Palmwoods. When they arrived at the Springs Hotel the pair made their way inside and headed for the elevators. They arrived on the second floor and made the short walk to room 208. Logan stood off to the side while Katie knocked. The door opened and Mr. Knight stood there, a smile on his face as he greeted his daughter.

"Hey Baby girl. So what did..."He voice trailed off as Logan stepped into the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you...about Kendall" There was no emotion in the man's face at the mention of his son.

"Yea well I don't want to talk to you" he said making to close the door on the teen but Logan put his foot in the door to stop him. "I wouldn't push your luck"

"Just 5 minutes" Logan asked "Please, for Kendall"

"Let him talk Dad" Katie said. Her father gave her a quick look before looking at Logan.

"What? Turning my son against me wasn't enough?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Knight, you're doing a pretty good job of on your own" Logan commented. Mr. Knight knew he wouldn't give up so he walked away from the door allowing Logan to enter. Katie decided not to invade on the conversation so went into the nearest bedroom and played her game while they spoke.

Logan followed the older man into the slightly larger sitting room area. The older Knight turned to look at him expectantly. "Well, you wanted to talk so talk"

"Look I know you don't like me" but he was cut off.

"You could say that" Kyle said, folding his arms.

"And I know I am the last person you expected Kendall to fall in love with" the older man scoffed like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "But I love Kendall. I don't like seeing him hurt and after you left this morning, he was devastated"

"Well we know whose fault that is, don't we?" he asked, glaring pointedly at the teen.

"I was there. I was in the bedroom while you were speaking" Logan said. "I heard what you said to him...about being his dad" Logan looked the man straight in the eye. "You didn't mean that, did you? When you said you didn't know anymore?" When the man didn't answer Logan's fear was realised "You can't just walk away from him"

"Look Kendall's not...he can't be g-g- that!" Logan just shook his head.

"I know the way you found out was not the way you wanted...the way Kendall wanted to tell you but Kendall IS gay" he noticed the man flinch at the word. Neither spoke for a moment before Logan broke the silence. "He thinks you hate him" he said clearly, hoping it would have some affect on the older Knight. The man looked away from the genius so he couldn't see his face but Logan hoped maybe he was getting through. "After you left, he...he brokedown. I haven't seen him cry like that since" The older man still hadn't turned to Logan so he continued. "Since the night you and Mama Knight told him you were breaking up"

Kyle Knight shook his head. That was possibly the hardest night of his life. Unlike most families they never rowed. The love he had for his now ex-wife was more plutonic then romantic. The only reason they had been together as long as they had was Kendall and Katie. He eventually turned to look at the teen infront of him. The teen look scared but still determined.

"Look I don't know what you want me to say? That I understand whatever is going on between you and Kendall? That I'm ok with it? I'm sorry but I can't, Ok? I can't accept it and I won't" He fumed "Kendall made his choice"

"Kendall can't help who he is! Believe me. I've known I'm gay for 2 years now and even I'm still getting used to it. I never planned on falling in love with Kendall and I never expected him to return my feelings but he did. Accepting yourself is hard enough without people who you expect to support you turning their backs on you"

"My son isn't g-gay!" he yelled closing some of the distance between the two.

"Yes he is and you know it. You have to accept it because if you don't you're going to loose him and if you let your son slip away now you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Logan said yelled back. He lowered his voice before he spoke again, remembering Katie was in the other room "All he wants right now is to know he still has his dad"

It was a few moments before either spoke. "I can't accept this, him. I just...can't" the older man said quietly.

"You haven't even tried to accept him!" Logan shouted indignantly, getting in the older man's face.

"I said I can't" he replied with force.

"He's your son! You love him. How can you just walk away from him?" Logan didn't think he had ever been so furious. "You know what. Fine! Just leave .Kendall is so much better off without you" Logan said turning towards the door before looking back "You know what? You don't deserve to have Kendall for a son. He's smart, loyal, kind, everything a real man should be"

"A real man, huh? Yea, right." Mr. Knight joked, shaking his head. Logan's rage boiled over and in one swift motion, he struck the older man hard enough to put him on his back. He lay dazed on the floor, the metallic taste of blood coming. He glared up at the younger man who seemed unfazed.

"That was for Kendall" he said simply before turning away "Katie?" the small teen appeared from one of the bedrooms, a few tears running marring her young face.

"I'm going. Do you want to stay here?" she immediately shook her head.

"Can I have a second?" she asked. Logan nodded and headed out of the apartment.

"I'll be right out here ok?" she nodded and made her way to where her father was sitting on the floor in the other room, still dazed from the blow.

"Logan really does love Kendall, you know" she said, drawing attention to herself. "And Kendall loves him too"

"Look Katie you don't" but she cut him off.

"Please Dad. I understand perfectly. I just can't believe you would do that to Kendall" and with that she turned and walked out to Logan in the corridor. He gave her a sad smile before walking back to the car. The drive back to the Palmwoods was quiet, neither of them speaking. Logan was still furious with Kendall's father being so callous in his opinion. Katie too was shocked by how cruel her father was being. When they arrived back at the apartment Katie immediately hugged her brother.

"What's this for?" he questioned with a small laugh. Logan was glad to see he had cheered up since he had left.

"I just wanted to give you a hug. Is that a crime?" Kendall chuckled and hugged her tighter. "I love you Kendall"

"I love you too sis" he smiled. She pulled back, allowing Logan to take a seat beside Kendall, who pulled the brunette towards him. He noticed the look on Logan's face and used a finger to tilt his head towards himself. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking about something" Logan mumbled.

"What about?" Logan shook his head.

"Nothing important really" Logan smiled "But how are you feeling?" Kendall sighed sadly.

"Honestly, I'm hurt but I just need to accept it. As long as I have you, I can get through it" Logan nodded, placing a sweet kiss on Kendall's lips.

"I love you" he whispered softly causing the blonde to smile.

"And I love you" After a quick kiss the pair settled into the couch to watch TV. James and Carlos came home after 5. Both knew something had happened but they didn't question it. Well James didn't but Carlos tried to until Katie threw a cushion at him to stop him for which Kendall was grateful. He knew as soon as he went to bed Logan would tell them so they would just have to wait. The 4 sat down on the couch to watch a movie when James noticed something.

"Logan?" the small brunette looked over at him, giving him his attention. "What happened your hand?" Logan looked down to see his knuckles were redder than usual. He didn't realise he was doing it, but he had been flexing his hand. He didn't think hitting someone could hurt that much. Kendall looked down, running his thumb over them.

"Did you hit something?" he questioned. Logan didn't want Kendall to know about his little trip earlier so he had to think quickly. He ducked his head embarrassed.

"I hit a wall" he mumbled. The all 3 looked at him shocked, James regaining his voice first.

"Um why?" Logan was the pacifistic person he had ever met. Why would he suddenly hit a wall. Logan didn't look at them just at Kendall.

"After this morning I...I just got so mad and I'm paying for it now" he finished with a half smile, rubbing his knuckles. Kendall shook his head.

"Well that was stupid" he commented, taking the sore hand in his own and kissing it once. Logan simply nodded. He settle back down into Kendall's side as the movie continued. About half way through the movie there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Knight came out of her room to open it. Her usual greeting smile was dropped instantly when she saw who stood there.

"Can I come in?" he asked, drawing the attention of the four boys on the couch. Logan looked up to see Kendall looking scared and yet hopeful. He dreaded to think Mr. Knight had come to deal the final blow to their relationship. Kendall didn't need that. All of them noticed the rather large bruise on his cheek and Logan now knew why his hand was so sore. That was worse than his own. Mrs. Knight looked at her son for permission and he nodded. James nudged Carlos for them to leave and he took the hint. Logan looked at Kendall who shook his head.

"Stay" he nodded and waited for the two Knights to join them. Mrs. Knight was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you would come back here after what you did this morning" She had sat on the other side of Kendall, his father standing in front of them. Kendall placed a hand on her knee to calm her before looking at his dad.

"Why are you here?" he asked simply.

"I wanted to apologise for this morning, for everything. I was just"

"Surprised?" Kendall offered. When his dad nodded he sighed. "Look Dad I was going to tell you I swear I just needed to find the right time. Believe me that was the last way I planned on you finding out"

To say Mr. Knight looked uncomfortable was an understatement. He looked completely lost and confused.

gI just, I never expected it, I guess"

"Well I didn't exactly plan this either, but I'm happy with how things turned out. If I could go back I wouldn't change anything" Logan squeezed the hand he was holding to show he felt exactly the same, making Kendall smile.

"I know. And I wanted to apologise to you too" he said looking at Logan who was slightly taken aback by his words. All he could do was shake his head.

"It's ok" Mr. Knight just nodded, moving on quickly.

"Dad what made you come back?" Kendall asked, not that he wasn't glad but it seemed the complete opposite to this morning.

"Someone knocked some sense into me, I guess" he said motioning to his face. Logan's gaze immediately dropped and Kendall knew suddenly Logan didn't hit a wall. So that was where he went after he got Katie. He decided to ignore the blushing brunette for now.

"Does this mean you're...ok with this?" Kendall asked tentatively.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm perfectly happy about this but" seeing Kendall so upset hurt him and he realised now what a mess he had made. "I'm going to try. I just want you to be happy Kendall and if Logan makes you happy, then I'm just going to have to deal with it" Kendall smiled and looked over at the smaller teen who was smiling.

"He does" Kendall replied simply.

"So, am I forgiven?" his dad asked. Kendall nodded and stood to hug his father.

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too Son" After Mr. Knight apologised to Katie he left and Mrs. Knight smiled at her son and said her goodnight. Kendall and Logan went to their room where Kendall finally questioned him.

"So" he started "You went to talk to my Dad?" Logan nodded shyly.

"I know I shouldn't have but after seeing you so upset I needed to do something" Logan mumbled. When Kendall didn't say anything Logan sighed "And now you're mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you" Logan looked up to see Kendall directly infront of him. He kissed the genius sweetly before pulling back "Thank you"

"Well I got to defend you this time" Long smirked, knowing he wasn't in the doghouse. "I really didn't think I hit him THAT hard though" he said shaking his head. Kendall had to agree that thing looked pretty sore.

"I'm curious, how did you managed to hit him so hard? I mean you're all quiet and non aggressive"

"Yea well I am just not when it comes to the people I love" Logan replied making Kendall smirk.

"So you love me?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"For some unknown reason, yes I do"

"Name 3 things you love about me?" Kendall asked and Logan couldn't help the laugh that followed. He thought about it for a second before holding up a finger.

"You love me" he held up a second finger "You are a great kisser" as if to prove a point Kendall closed the gap and kissed the smaller boy making them fall back on the bed.

"And 3..." Kendall questioned coming up for air. "I am great in bed" he finished.

"You know self praise is no praise" Logan supplied but Kendall shook his head.

"Well I'll just have to prove it!" before kissing the shorter boy again.

**AND DONE! I am still slightly nervous about writing Sex stuff so I'll end it there and allow your dangerous little minds to fill in the blanks. **

**And how about Logan sticking up for his man! I really wanted to put ****that**** in there! And again thank you to everyone who liked this story or added it you your alerts and ****reviewed****. I wanted a happy ending so there. **

**And it's over! x**


End file.
